Simply Kagome
by inuyashabunny91
Summary: im 17 i love my life in chicago but all that about to change im moving to tokyo. that when everything goes crazy. my moms starts to date suddenly my life is filled with drama and chaos and i end up...pregnant! great story i promise
1. Kagome

My first story it's going to have a lot of music in it I hope everybody enjoy it. It has a lot of violence a few lemons here and there but my story is mainly centered around kagome inuyasha miroku and sango…..

I do not own inuyasha….(sad face)

Prologue

Chicago

Kagome woke up and looked around her now bare room she stayed up all night packing up. I'm really going to miss my life here. I thought

Kagome dear wake up and get ready for your last day at Shikon High yelled my mother Marie.

I'm up mom said my little brother sota

Good ill start breakfast

Moms right i do need to get up but I don't want to cause I know today we going to move. I thought as I sat up

I got got out my bed and turned on my radio. That's one thing about me I love music. Any kind of music.

I walked to my bathroom while Ciara Gimmie Dat played.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of black capri sweats with the words "pink" in pink letters going down the left leg. A pink shirt with a black skull on the front. I rubbed on my Japanese cherry blossom lotion on my cream colored skin. I brushed my long black hair back into a ponytail and twisted it up and secured it with a clip. I put on my lip gloss and my silver hoop earrings and looked in the mirror.

Well its cute enough for school and comfortable enough for that long plane ride, I said aloud. I walked to my closet and grabbed my pink and black air max shoes that I left out and headed downstairs.

Morning mom I'm going to grab something on the way to school. The girls are waiting on me. I sat down and put on my shoes.

Do you mind taking sota I have to put up these few dishes and wait for the moving van? My mom asked

Sure mom. Let's go Sota I yelled

Im by the door sis. Sota yelled back

Later mom I said as we ran out the door . after dropping sota off at his school I went to mines and found my best friends Yuka and Kaori.

Bout damn time you got here said Yuka

I thought you were skippin out said Kaori

Naw its my last day I have to see you guys I said as we started walking in to the school.

I know it know by this time Monday you'll be in a new school with demons, priestesses monks the works said Yuka

Oh ha ha your so funny. I said as I opened my locker and started packing everything inside

What the name of your new school? Asked Kaori

Gifted and talented demon high. I answered as I shut my locker and began to walk to homeroom.

We walked in silece a few seconds.

Why do you have to move so damn far away? Yelled Kaori as tears began to to spill over

Its ok we have phones Facebook letters and sometimes ill even fly back.

Kagome we have always been a threesome since kindergarten now you have to move? That's fucked up. Yuka said

I hugged them both

I know but we will stay in contact I said as I started to cry too. after a few minutes Yuka pulled away

C'mon girlies its kagome last day


	2. last day

We began to walk to class again.

Imma beat yoll ass for makin me cry. Yuka said

O whatever. I said laughing

We entered the classroom.

Goodbye Kagome! The class yelled.

Seriously a party for me. Damn you. I said as tears started again

Everybody started having a good time. Dancing and eating. Talking.

Hojo walked over to me. Hojo and I been dating for 2 years on and off. Let's just say we haven't been eye to eye since I caught him with Yuri 1 to many times. We just broke up recently.

Kagome im really going to miss you. He said.

Is this clown for real? Asked Kaori

What do you want Hojo? I asked

I just want you to know I'm goin to miss you. It's been great havin you as my girlfriend. He said

No. it's been a fuckin curse now you can be with Yuri all you want and not behind my back.

C'mon kagome don't waste your time sing us 1 more song before you go please. Begged kaori.

Fine what song I said smirkin

The 1 you sung at my birthday said yuka

Aight. I walked to the front of the class

Kagome your mother called you have to leave in five minutes. Said

C'mon kagome. Said yuka

Kagome laughed and began.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Everybody started clapping for me.

Kagome its time for you to leave. Have a good trip and come visit sometimes. Said Mrs. Hawkins

Call me as soon as your settled in ok. Yuka said

Im so gonna miss you. Said Kaori

I love you guys. I said

Bye Kagome the class yelled as I headed out the door. I got to my car and layed on my steering wheel and cried silently.

This sucks ass. I said aloud. My phone started to ring. It was my mom.

Hey mom. I answered

Are you on your way ? she asked

Yea. I started my car and backed out headin to the exit.

Okay see you soon. She said and hung up

I pulled up at the airport and hour later.

Kagome my mom yelled

We over here hurry up hon.

We boarded the plane and I pulled out my My Tab.

My mom sat next to me.

Kagome my sister is having a really tough that why we are moving to Japan. I know you are use to your own room, but when we get there you'll have to share a room with your cousin Sango.

That's fine mom you know Sango is my favorite cousin. I haven't seen her in four years. Trust me I'm totally fine.

Thank you Kagome. I know this move is hard for you but thank you for not being a brat about. Go to sleep we will get there quicker.

I hugged my mom and leaned against the window and felled asleep to .


	3. planeride

I decided I'm going to this story a little bit different. I'm going to free write this story so if you guys want anything in the story leave a review..

I don't own inuyasha….but I do own the box set and all 4 movies

(this part of the story revolve around Ming and marie)

Marie p.o.v

"Mama mama wake up we here." My little brother Sota said

Marie woke up and looked out the window.

"Your right honey."

"Kagome we here get up Kagome!" sota yelled

"Im up squirt quit yellin." I said to him

We excited the plan and saw our aunt Ming standing in the parking lots waving a sign. We ran to her and my mom hugged her.

Thank you so much for coming. This means so much. I was truly on the verge of losin my kids. Aunt Ming said with tears in her eyes.

No need for thanks you are my only sister, if u need my help I am here for you.

Now that's out the way lets head home. Ming said as we got into the car.

Oh ming you haven't seen them in awhile so this is my son Sota he is ten, amd that's my daughter Kagome. Shes seventeen don't bother talkin to her. Marie laughed as she saw that her daughter had in her headphones listening to her ipod.

This is my son Kohaku he is ten also.

Where is your daughter at?

Shes at school. She will be home in a hour. Ming replied as we pulled up to a big house.

The kids got out and Ming grabbed my arm.

What is it?

Do you mind if kagome share a room with my daughter?

Are you kidding. Sango is Kagome favorite cousin, but I thought you had six bedrooms. I replied

I do but dad stay with me now and he take up two rooms. He has a regular room for his good days and a hospital looking room for his bad days. Dad is real sick. Im sorry but you will be the only one with your own room.

That's fine. How is daddy?

He has good days and bad days. Doctors say he wont make it so now they gona let him die here at home. They gave up hope. Say he have three months.

I gasped as I felt tears streaming down my face.

Well will make it. C'mon Marie lets get the kids settled in.


	4. settling in

I do not own Inuyasha….but a girl can dream right

Regular p.o.v

"Holy smokes you have a huge house aunt Ming". Sota exclaimed.

"C'mon me and you are sharing a room. Your stuff already here. I got this cool new game too". Kohaku said as he pulled Sota upstairs.

I took my headphones out my ear.

"Oh kagome dear do you want to see your room? "My aunt asked.

"Sure. I can start unpacking and make a shower."

"You are going to be sharing a room with my daughter. Shes is your age."

"That's fine auntie."

"Here it is ill let you unpack and shower. My daughter should be home any minute now. Maybe she will help you."

"Ok thanks."

I looked around the room. It is very cute. It had to white and gold canopy beds with. The bed on the left had pink silk sheets and was unmade so I took it as that was my cousin bed. The other bed had sky blue silk sheets and about a million pillows. The room had two white dressers, a black couch facing a flat screen TV.

I walked over to what I thought was the closet which turns out to be a huge bathroom.

I went to the other door and walked into a huge walk in closet. I walked back into the bedroom walked back into the bedroom and went to the radio and put on a cd to help me unpack. I sat down as the song began

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[x4]_  
GIRLS!

_[Chorus:]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

I started taking thing out the boxes and folding my clothes and putting them in the drawers.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't  
Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me  
I was in the closet when I heard someone running up the stairs. I didn't pay no attention as I finished hanging up the rest of the clothes

_[Chorus:}_

Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads

41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me  
I started dancing and singing to the song. Jumping around the room having a ball. The bedroom door burst opened and my cousin ran in. I didn't pay attention to her I just kept on dancing.  
_[Chorus:]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_

Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
Who run the world? Girls

"Kagome." The girl screamed

I finally looked at her.

"You are shitting me right now. Sango!"

We ran to each other and hugged.

"So you guys are staying to help out my mom?" Sango asked as we sat down on her bed.

"Yes. She said grandpa is really sick."

"Yea he is. I try not to think about it though. So I see you unpacked already. So why not come out with me tonight and meet some of my friends."

"Even Miroku?" I asked as I remember all the times she called to vent about him and his wondering hands.

"Even miroku. So are you going to come?"

"Sure why not. What time?"

"We have to be at Peppers at eight."

I looked at the clock.

"That only gives us three hours to get ready."

Sango cell phone started ringing.

"Well go take your shower now." She said and answered her phone.

I grabbed my towel and underwear and went into the bathroom.

After my shower I went into the bedroom and found sango dressed doing her hair. She had on black skinny jeans a pink tube top with a black half jacket over it. She had light pink eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. She had her jeans tucked inside og her blck heel boots. She started iron her hair out.

"So what's your friends name?" I asked her as I started to get dressed.

"Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha and of course Miroku."

"What am I goin to do with my hair?" I asked myself. Sango turned around to look at me.

"Wow kags you look hot."

I wore a white mini skirt with a silver chain dangling in the front. I had a turquoise shit that stop just above my belly button showing off my belly ring. The shirt had single across the front in white letters. I had a white short sleeve jacket on silver earrings and two silver bangles on my arm. I put on my white ankle boots.

"Thanks your outfit is hot too".

"As for your hair. Tousle it like you just had a nice passionate night of love making."

"Oh wow I hope you are still a virgin". I laughed as I began to tease my hair.

Sango got real quiet.

"Oh my gosh. Your not are you. When?"

"Two weeks ago to miroku but don't say anything please."

"Sure ok. You ready to go?"

"Yup. Grab your cell".

"Already got it".

"Bye mom" both girls yelled

"Have fun". Their mom yelled

They got into Kagome Ford explorer and they headed to Peppers

Hey guys I know this story startitn off kinda boring but trust me it gets better. The next chapter is a party chapter and then im goin to do a time skip. Thanks for reading…review and leave anything you want in the story in the review


	5. Authors note

Real Quick let me just say this. This is my fuckin story. If you don't like what I put in it then by all means don't fuckin read it. I don't mind constructive feedback but if you gone complain how I write it then don't read it. I never have been to Tokyo. I'm writing this story my way. Yes it's gone start off kind of boring, but what story doesn't. I want to grow into the suspense. This story is off my imagination. Not how Tokyo really is. I'm not usually a bitch but I don't take to kindly to rude people and those of you who enjoying my story thank you and I hope you continue on reading. I will take respectable feedback. But keep in mind this story is completely off my imagination.

Thanks Bunniye

Next chapter: Party and maybe a time skip


End file.
